


The Unexpected

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Twincest - Not Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has a secret she can’t keep hidden forever and it is time to tell Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo my first and only het story since my first EVER foray into fanfiction. Which was a disaster in case you were wondering. 
> 
> Not sure if I liked turning Bill into a girl for this but here you are all the same (please don't hate me).

A cold wind whips through the estate as grey clouds roil above her. Limp blond hair keeps falling into her eyes as the breeze tangles the unwashed locks. Angrily, Billy brushes it aside and tries to ignore the clawing desire to light up. The cigarette packet sits heavy in her coat pocket but she can’t reach for it. She mustn’t.   
  
Two banged up cars screech by and someone yells an obscenity at her from one of them but she only scowls, too despondent to conjure a more vicious retort. Instead she pushes at her hair again, trying to distract herself with something while she waits. Fleetingly, she regrets letting it grow so long. Often she keeps the hair cropped, only growing out a fringe that sits in messy curls, but now it’s long and when she is naked she can feel it brush like feather against her nipples.   
  
The wall she is perched on is growing cold and she wonders whether that’s bad for  _it_ , to be cold. Part of her wants to reach out and press a palm gently over her belly but most of her is repulsed by the thought of what is growing inside her. She doesn’t want to nurture it.   
  
But that is a lie.   
  
She continues to ignore her kinder instincts as she has been doing for the past week and instead directs her anger towards  _him_. Fucking asshole of a boyfriend. It’s easy to be angry at Tom, even if he is the only good thing in her life.   
  
Kicking out with a scuffed boot she smirks in satisfaction as it makes contact with the head of a greyish dandelion and shreds the petals from the stem.   
  
“Hey, what’s it ever done to you?”   
  
Billy jerks her head up, the smirk instantly being replaced with a look of thunder.   
  
“Whoa,” Tom holds up his hands. “And what have  _I_  done to you?”   
  
Billy doesn’t know how to answer that. Part of her balks at the idea of burdening Tom with what she has been trying to deal with since she’s taken the test, Tom is sweet and on the way to better things. Billy thought she was too, but it looks like she’s never going to leave the estate now. The crushing cycle of poverty and depravity that blankets the entire neighbourhood has never seemed so terrible and suddenly Billy isn’t sure she wants to jeopardise Tom’s chances of escaping it. She can just break up with him and watch him walk away into another life like some forgotten dream.   
  
“Hey, hey, what’s up? What’s going on?” Tom says gently as he comes to sit beside Billy on the low brick wall. A warm arm curls over Billy’s shoulders and she can’t help but lean against him.   
  
Tom is firm and solid, no taller than she is but with all the added muscle of an active teenage boy. He has grown quickly over the past years, working as he does on his father’s construction site. She always feels small next to him. A moment later, Billy feels the scratch of his beard as he kisses her temple and she sighs shakily.   
  
“You’re going to have to tell me soon,” Tom tells her and Billy squeezes her eyes shut, hating his light his tone is, how clueless he is to the enormity of what she needs to tell him. He probably thinks she’s had another argument with her dad, or that Jost has been giving her shit again at the bar where she works.   
  
They sit in silence for several minutes. To Tom it must be companionable, to Billy it is oppressive.   
  
“Tom I’m...” Billy trails off before she can really muster the courage to tell her boyfriend.   
  
Tom gives her shoulders a light squeeze and lets out a breath to let Billy know he’s waiting, but patiently. Across the road two children play with a broken bike and deflated football while a grey looking woman sits on the steps to her house with a cigarette hanging from pale lips. Billy feels sick when she realises she is looking at a tableau of her future.   
  
“Tom,” she is starting to panic now, her heart flutters wildly against her ribcage and her hands clench and unclench with unbridled anxiety.   
  
Tom’s thumb is rubbing light circles against her arm.   
  
She sucks in a hoarse breath.   
  
“I’m pregnant.”   
  
Tom’s movement stops and Billy blanches as she feels him tense all around her. Desperately she wishes the ground would swallow her up. They don’t look at each other and Billy wonders if Tom is looking across the street at the playing children and envisioning his new future. She closes her eyes, but of course it doesn’t have to be his future.   
  
As though he has a window into her own mind Tom speaks, his voice cracking with some emotion Billy can’t quite place.   
  
“What are you going to do with it?”   
  
The words sound bitter on the wind and Billy winces.   
  
“I don’t know.”   
  
She does know, she knows in her heart that she will not get rid of it. But that doesn’t mean she expects Tom to stay.  
  
“Keep it,” Tom blurts out.   
  
Billy does look at him then, she turns half a seat towards him and stares, her heart beating quicker than it had when she was trying to tell him about the child.   
  
“What??”   
  
Tom faces her, eyes wide and beseeching. “Please.”   
  
Billy opens her mouth dumbly and one of her hands flies to her stomach, resting against it gently. There is barely the tiniest of swellings but she is slim enough to feel it there.   
  
“Tom, you don’t have to—”  
  
Tom shakes his head and his hands come up to hold Billy’s face. His fingers are cold against her flushed cheeks, the winter months making them feel rough with wear.   
  
“We’ll figure it out,” Tom says. “Keep it.”   
  
“What about, you know,” she waves her hand emphatically, manically almost. “Uni and stuff?” She pauses. “The future... and stuff.”   
  
She and Tom were both thinking about university. A real degree to get a real job. Billy was musically gifted and Tom was good with a paintbrush. Together they’d planned to leave this dump behind and move to Berlin to create something together. No one around here left really, no one went to school even when they were supposed to. It was a cold, lifeless place even when the sun shone bright.   
  
“I was saving for uni,” she says quietly, thinking of all her extra shifts between school work and looking after her dad that would now never go towards her future but someone else’s. Billy scowls, hating herself for such selfish thoughts.   
  
Suddenly Tom wraps his arm around her shoulders again and draws her close to his side. They shiver together both with the cold and with fear.   
  
“Me too,” he says. “Billy,” he says her name softly, like he always has.   
  
“Yeah?” She whispers, turning to catch his dark eyes, damp from wind or emotion, Billy doesn’t know.   
  
“This is going to work,” he says. The sparkle in his expression instils a sense of hope inside Billy and she smiles ruefully at him, wanting desperately to believe him.   
  
“Let’s get out of here,” Tom says. He looks across at the children still playing, their mother nowhere to be seen. Billy has gone her whole life with an absent mother. “This place is no good for... for a child.” He pauses and Billy watches him. Some of his long hair has come loose from its low knot and she reaches to stroke a gentle palm across his forehead, pushing the errant hairs back.   
  
“This place is no good for us,” Tom murmurs.   
  
Billy smiles. “No,” she agrees.   
  
It might have been a conceited thought but it’s one she and Tom have always shared, perhaps what drew them together in the first place. Billy knows they are meant for bigger and better things. The flat landscape of the estate and the dilapidated brickwork of the squat looking houses is all she’s ever known. It isn’t their home.   
  
“We can put our savings together,” Tom says quietly. It’s almost as if he is talking to himself but Billy knows the words are for her also.   
  
Overwhelmed, she touches two fingers to his chin, tilting his attention back to her. Tom obliges, a worried line sitting between his brows. Billy loves Tom. Slowly, she leans in, almost uncertain in her movements. Tom has always been too good to be true, too good for Billy and too good for this place. The anxious flutter that has been gnawing away at her insides for three days has not gone away but it is diminished somewhat.   
  
The wind whips around the two of them as their lips meet for a desperate kiss. Billy can feel the sob rise in her throat but before she can cry out Tom presses his lips harder against hers, winding strong arms around her back and pulling her so close it almost hurts. Tom is careful though, careful of what is now between them.   
  
“I’m here.”   
  
The words ghost almost silently across Billy’s lips and she nods, not opening her eyes, not ready to face what they have done yet.   
  
Above them the clouds roll angrily but the wind has stopped. Billy feels scared, but Tom brought with him something she never had before; hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual that's for sure! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (P.S I should point out that this is a standalone fic and I'm probably not going to do anything with it! Sorry for the confusion guys!)


End file.
